


Memorable Mornings

by SunflowerBushes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Brief mention of friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerBushes/pseuds/SunflowerBushes
Summary: Just a cute and fluffy one-shot





	Memorable Mornings

It was mornings like these that Panda treasured the most.

He couldn’t really explain it, but there was just something nice about waking up and being smothered by the strong embrace of his boyfriend, arms securely wrapped around him and forcing his face to be squished into the strong chest of Tyler. He didn’t really complain much, but a man has gotta breathe. He would usually wriggle his way out of the tight embrace, a few small groans of protest from Tyler, but he quickly hushed once Anthony had adjusted himself into a new position that satisfied both men. 

There were other mornings where Anthony would wake up and find himself hugging Tyler close to his body, face nestled into his back and an arm resting over the giant’s hip. He would just smile to himself, burying his face deeper into his sleeping boyfriend’s back and let the sound of Tyler’s beating heart lull him back to sleep.

Some mornings were quite interesting to wake up to. Usually, Anthony would wake and find himself halfway off the bed, limbs hanging over the edge as he felt the small body of Pita sleeping soundly against his back. He would shuffle himself up into a sitting position, propping up on his elbows and gently moving his baby over to make room for himself. And that’s when he couldn’t stop the smile and laugh from bubbling up inside of him; sprawled out in the center of the bed he would find Tyler sleeping with a very cuddly Kino resting on his face, both silently dreaming without a care in the world. Anthony couldn’t stop the urge and took pictures of the wholesome, yet funny sight on his phone, where he later showed off to Tyler, who in return, would grumble about taking pictures of him while he slept and promised to steal Anthony’s phone to delete them. He never did. 

Other mornings the two find they’d overslept and would be rushing to throw on decent clothing to wear as they clamber they’re way into they’re assigned recording rooms, joining into a call that started an hour ago. They would get teased and yelled at by their friends, but it would die down into laughter, later on, joking about Brian not being last for once. 

But today wasn’t any of those days. Today was spent laying in bed, nestled under warm blankets and peaceful silence, chests rising and falling in uneven patterns. Anthony would be dozing soundly on Tyler’s chest, eyes slowly cracking open when the rays of the morning light that filtered through the blinds casted a soft glow over the two, rousing him from sleep. He would silently adjust himself on his side and rest his face against his propped elbow, eyes watching and taking in every detail of his sleeping boyfriend; the way his brown hair was thrown about, messy and knotted, face relaxed and void of any emotion other than peaceful, and how beautiful he looked when the soft pastels of orange and yellow washed over his face. He couldn’t help the fond smile that spread across his face when looking at Tyler-he was finding it harder and harder not to smile with him around. And he didn’t stop himself when he reached his hand over to brush some of the strands from Tyler’s face. 

His boyfriend would call him a weirdo once he awoke from his slumber, saying that watching him sleep was by far the weirdest thing he’s done, but that faint smile gracing over his features and the way he would laugh says that he didn’t particularly mind. Tyler would usually pull him back down to bed, holding him close to his chest while he buried his face in his hair, mumbling “Stop ogling over me and go back to sleep”, and Anthony would happily oblige.

It was mornings like these that he loved most of all. But he loved him more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this! I do have a Tumblr where I'm more active there, so if ya wanna give it a look be my guest! (It's where I'll post most of my stories, maybe)
> 
> Tumblr: http://zeeschaos.tumblr.com/


End file.
